


A Chance Diapered Encounter

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Aranea has a bit of a fetish for omorashi, and she decides to have a bit of fun at a party by letting her bladder fill up and holding her pee until she's just about to burst. And she also has a fetish for diapers, which fortunately enough lets her have a bit of protection against leaks. And now that she really has to go, her plan is to slip outside and relieve herself on the snow behind the building, and save her pull-up for later. But plans change, especially when one bumps into another diapered girl who also thought it would be fun to piss in the alley. And with such compelling shared interests, well, there's a lot fun for Aranea and Feferi to have together...





	

Aranea nodded but flashed a small frown as Kankri spoke, trying to convey that she was listening but not really approving. And she was listening, somewhat - it had been an interesting and fruitful debate between her, Kanrki, and Porrim - though when Kankri got going she always tuned out partially. And right now something else was nagging quite a bit at her attention, too. 

Right then, Aranea felt a pang of pressure from her bladder, insistently reminding her of her body's growing desperation to pee. She squeezed her thighs together, even harder than they already had been, but couldn't help but crack just a bit of a smile. Desperation had always been a turn-on for her, and she had been revelling in getting to walk around and hang out with her friends while secretly getting herself worked up with her bladder. She was already looking forward to the masturbation session she'd have once she got home from this party. 

Aranea fidgeted with the mostly-empty can of Tab in her hands, swirling it around before putting it up to her mouth to slurp at the last few drops she could get out. She'd been making sure to always have a beverage in her hands as she walked around the party, to help build the sensation of fullness she loved so much. So she would have to excuse herself from this conversation in a minute, and get another drink. To be honest, she was about ready to get away from Kankri anyway.

As another pang of urgent need pushed through her body, Aranea gently rubbed at the lower part of her belly. As much as she enjoyed needing to pee, and as tempting as it was to hold through one more drink, it was probably time for her to relieve herself of her first bladderful of urine. She'd already leaked a little bit, even - just a momentary lapse of control, when she got a bit too excited about what she was saying a few minutes ago - but fortunately her choice of underwear kept that from being an issue. Aranea was fond of wearing diapers in general, and she had picked out one of the cutest pull-ups from her collection to go under her dress today for this party. It was part insurance policy for the inevitable leak during her holding, part to tease herself as she held by knowing she could let loose in her pants at any time, and part just to turn herself on even more. In any case, the little spurt that had escaped recently had now soaked well into the padding and the diaper felt dry against her crotch. 

"Kankri, you raise a fascinating argument which also happens to be entirely incorrect," Aranea interjected, deciding now was a good time to make her exit. "I would be delighted to explain exactly why it is faulty at another time. But for now I must excuse myself to obtain another drink, and to make use of the facilities," she said, stepping back and trying to keep herself from smiling enough to belie her excitement over what she intended to do. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to give one exaggerated press of her hand against her thighs as an innocent-seeming announcement of her need, though.

"Very well, Aranea, we will continue our discussion later. But before you leave, I must object to your unsolicited description of your intent to 'make use of the facilities'. Even couched in such euphemistic terms, it is quite problematic to openly discuss things presumably involving bodily functions that may be distressing -" 

"Kankri, no." Porrim said flatly, cutting him off before he could get any farther. By this point Aranea had turned and started to step away - fortunate, since she couldn't keep herself from grinning widely and stifling a giggle at Kankri's complaint. Oh, if he only knew what she really meant by 'the facilities'! She could only imagine his reaction if she were to explain herself in full non-euphemistic detail. 

Aranea quickly made her way through the room and to a nearby hallway, chucking her empty soda can into a nearby recycling bin as she walked past. She kept her thighs fairly close together as she walked, enough to feel like she was keeping her bladder under control while still appearing like she was walking normally. She could almost feel her urine sloshing around inside as she moved, and unsurprisingly her pangs of desperation became sharper and more frequent. But she could hold herself, especially knowing that relief would come so soon.

Hurrying down the corridor, Aranea glanced to her left - a side hallway extended off the side, with one of the sets of bathrooms. Two trolls and a human were lined up in front of the womens' room, and Aranea couldn't help but smirk to herself with her knowledge that she wouldn't need to wait with them. Urinating normally in the bathroom would be a horribly boring way to end such a satisfying hold, after all. It would have been a bit more interesting to waltz past the waiting ladies and into the men's room to use the urinal, but even that didn't seem like a worthy climax for this experience.

Really, the only reason Aranea had even walked by the bathrooms was as a nice reminder of where she wasn't going to pee. Well, that and making it look to anyone watching that she was actually heading to use the toilet in an entirely unremarkable way. Instead, she continued down the hallway and around the corner.

Aranea glanced around, double-checking that no one else was around. A few steps later her urge to piss flared up up again, and with a bit of a moan she crammed both of her hands between her thighs to hold herself. She closed her eyes and murmured, savoring the sensation as she let the pressing need die down a bit, and wishing there was a mirror nearby to watch herself as she squirmed. When the pressure subsided, Aranea exhaled and gently removed her hands from between her legs. 

Taking a deep breath, Aranea stepped forward a bit. But only a few steps later the pang of pressure on her bladder came back suddenly. "Oh noooooooo..." Aranea moaned, feeling her control slip. A spurt of pee came out, gushing warmth against her skin and the pull-up's padding underneath. With a grunt she pressed her thighs together and focused on squeezing. Aranea wasn't able to stop herself from peeing completely, but she was able to slow her stream down to a dribble.

Aranea sighed again, relaxing the tension from her body now that her bladder was under control. She was still trickling into her diaper, just a little, but now she was sure she could clamp down on her stream entirely when she felt like it. But this felt good, and since she'd already started leaking a bit Aranea figured there wasn't any harm in wetting herself just a bit more right here. 

So Aranea shuffled forward, stepping carefully as she focused on keeping her pee dripping out into her pull-up as slowly as she could manage. The warm liquid seeped through the padding of the crotch and pressed against her nook, offering some pleasant sensations to go along with her arousal over the situation. The diaper started to puff up a bit against her crotch and between her moving thighs as she let her piss trickle out into it. 

Finally, Aranea stopped both her waddling and her peeing, having reached the door for one of the rear exits of the building. She idly pressed her hand against the crotch of her pull-up, giving a murmur of approval for herself as she felt the warmth and the slightly-expanded section of padding she'd created. But her attention was mostly focused on what she saw outside the window. A layer of fresh snow blanketed the area, the glistening white surface extending into the darkness of the night. Aranea gave a small smile as she looked out. It was beautiful and serene - a perfect canvas for her to spray the rest of her urine onto. 

Aranea moved to fiddle with the wardrobifier function of her sylladex. The outfit she was wearing now was cute, but not really appropriate for going out into the cold. So she swapped her shoes for a tall pair of boots, and added a cute coat and hat. Pondering for a moment, she decided to leave her nice dress, her cute spiderweb-print stockings, and - of course - her diaper the same. Her lower half wouldn't be too warm, but she wasn't going to be outside for long. And she was going to need to have her crotch bare for what she was going to do, anyway. 

Satisfied with her clothing choices, Aranea shoved the door open and stepped out into the night. The sudden burst of cold air against her bare thighs made her shiver a bit, but overall she was just a bit chilly, not enough to be bothered. And actually, the warmth of the fresh pee in her pullup gave a nice protective buffer for her crotch against the elements. With a smile on her face, Aranea walked on, crunching in the fresh snow. Her bladder continued with its incessant reminders of her desperate need to pee, but for now it felt like she would be fine holding it for the last minute or so she needed.

Aranea turned and quickly shuffled her way to the alley behind the building. She had eyed it up on the way in, actually - it was narrow and looked plenty secluded for her tastes, and even had some floodlights illuminating it so she would be able to see what she was doing. And now that it was covered in fresh snow, it seemed like the perfect place to answer the call of nature. 

With a bit of a giggle, Aranea ducked behind a dumpster, glancing back to make sure she was alone again. Deciding it was just about time to do the deed, she reached under her skirt and slid her damp pull-up away from her crotch and halfway down her thighs. She shuddered as the cold air hit her bare vulva, giving a bit of a tingly sensation. Between that and the feeling of freedom from having her underwear already tugged down, it felt like she was almost being begged to spray out an arc of hot pee into the night.

Aranea was just about ready to empty her bladder on the snow right in front of her feet, but a glance forward brought a tempting new thought to her mind. There was a bit of an alcove in the back wall of the building a few feet ahead, and it looked like one of the floodlights was right inside of it. Even better, it looked like some snow from before had been pushed into there by a plow, and the idea of pissing onto a nice snowbank seemed too fun to pass up. 

So, Aranea pressed a hand against her crotch as she held her bladder for just a tiny bit longer, and shuffled forward with her pullup still stretched between her lower thighs. Soon enough she slipped around the corner, and sure enough in front of her was a windowless recess into the building holding well-lit snowbank topped with fresh white snow. But, right in the middle was something unexpected - the figure of a person, gently standing there and swaying back and forth. Aranea quickly recognized the horns as belonging to a Peixes, and the long unbraided hair flowing down her back identified her as being the Alternian Peixes girl, the one she was less familiar with. 

Aranea's eyes quickly drifted downward, and with a gasp she realized a stream of fuchsia liquid was gushing out from the girl, glistening from the floodlight directly overhead before splattering down onto an already-sizable pink spot on the pile of snow. Apparently she must have had the same idea as Aranea, just moments before her. A bit stunned at the sudden realization she wasn't alone, Aranea couldn't help but take a step back and stammer out in surprise. 

"Oh!!!!!!!!"


End file.
